The weapons rebellion
by Kmi-nyan
Summary: Semi UA. Basado en el relleno de las Zampakutou de Bleach. ¿Qué sucederá cuando las armas decidan revelarse en contra de sus técnicos? SoulxMaka
1. ¿Secuestro o traición?

**Hi Hi ^^**

**he aki con un nuevo fic XD**

**este fic sta basado n el relleno d las Zampakutou (q fue genial!! XD) d BLEACH**

**ni Soul Eater ni Bleach me pertenecen**

**y reitero, esto solo sta basado en ese relleno, no s ningun crossover**

**s semi UA xq dentro d todo he dejado el universo normal d Soul Eater, solo he modificado algunas cosas y he agregado alguna q otra cosilla d Bleach jejeje XD**

**ok, ya no los entretengo más, a leer! XD**

_

* * *

_

**1. ¿Secuestro o traición?**

_Shibusen…_

_La legendaria academia para armas y técnicos, creada para mantener la paz y proteger la vida de los humanos, destruyendo a los kishins y a las brujas que amenazan el delicado equilibrio del mundo…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mañana era agradable.

Hacía un buen clima y los rayos del sol se encargaban de brindarle calor a Death City, mientras que una refrescante brisa recorría las calles.

En el centro de la ciudad, yacía la enorme estructura con sus puertas abiertas, esperado la llegada de sus alumnos.

Los estudiantes platicaban tranquilamente entre ellos, mientras terminaban de entrar.

Aunque habían algunos otros que no podían darse el lujo de entrar tranquilamente, ya que llegaban tarde.

_ ¡Apresúrate ¿quieres?!, ¡llegaremos tarde si seguimos a este paso de tortuga!_ le reclamaba cierta rubia a su compañero de cabellos albinos mientras subían a grandes zancadas las escaleras del Shibusen.

_ ¡Pues correría más rápido si no tuviera que escuchar tus estúpidas quejas cada cinco minutos!_ le reprochó él, sin disminuir la velocidad para no quedar atrás.

_ ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se quedó dormido! ¡la próxima vez no voy a perder el tiempo intentando despertarte!_

_ ¡¿Ah si?! ¡entonces pudiste haber pensado en algo mejor que arrojarme un balde de agua en la cara!_

_Era eso o meterte hielo en los pantalones_ aclaró con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Soul tragó saliva sonoramente mientras su cara adquiría un tono azulado ante la idea. Ya lo había vivido una vez… y no estaba dispuesto a repetir esa traumática experiencia.

Pudieron respirar tranquilos una vez entraron al aula y notaron la ausencia de su profesor.

_ ¡Hey, Soul!_ lo llamó una voz chillona.

El aludido se volteó para chocar su mano con la de su amigo.

_¿Que hay, Black?_ le respondió con una de sus sonrisas de chico _cool_.

_¿Se enteraron?_ preguntó Tsubaki tras saludar a Maka con una mano.

_¿De que?_ preguntó confundida la rubia. Normalmente era Liz la encargada de los chismes.

_ ¡Suspendieron las clases! ¡YAHOO!_ gritó el ninja enérgicamente.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo que las suspendieron?_ preguntó Maka sorprendida ante la noticia. Estaba confundida, si habían suspendido las clases se los hubieran dicho mucho antes.

_Si, nos lo acaba de avisar Shinigami-sama_ le respondió la pelinegra.

_¿Ahh?… ¡¿por qué?! Tan de repente… _ la ojijade aún no terminaba de creerselo. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que suspendan las clases tan repentinamente?... tal vez solo se trataba de otra de las bromas de Black Star.

Aunque vio la oportunidad de obtener la respuesta correcta al ver a cierto shinigami corriendo velozmente por el pasillo, en dirección a la Death Room.

_ ¡Kid-kun!_ la rubia le hizo señas con la mano, dándole a entender que se acercara. Si se trataba de una de las tontas bromas de el ninja, le rompería la cara... pudo caer la primera vez... y de hecho también la segunda, ¡Pero no habría tercera vez!

Pero él le dedicó un rápido "lo siento" sin detener su marcha, alejándose a una gran velocidad.

_¿Y a ese que le pasa?_ preguntó Soul sin mucho interés.

_De seguro va a doblar todos los rollos de papel higiénico en forma triangular, como la última vez_ le respondió Black Star despreocupadamente, colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

Pero las chicas no estaban muy seguras de eso, cosa que comprobaron intercambiando una rápida mirada con una ligera preocupación presente en sus ojos. Ya comenzaban a ponerse nerviosas ante la extraña actitud del shinigami.

_ ¡Miren! Ahí van Liz y Patty_ avisó el ninja señalando a las dos chicas que recorrían el mismo camino que su técnico, igual de apuradas pero a un paso mas lento y ajeando por aire.

_ ¡Chicas!_ las llamó Tsubaki.

Afortunadamente, esta vez si se detuvieron, acercándose a ellos.

Liz apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, mientras que su hermana directamente se tiró al suelo.

_¿Qué pasó?_ preguntó la rubia.

_Aún no… estamos seguros…_ respondió la mayor del dúo de pistolas, respirando agitadamente _tenemos a tres técnicos en la enfermería y sus armas desaparecidas…_

_ ¡¿Qué?!_ preguntaron al unisonó Soul y Maka.

_ ¿Cómo que sus armas desaparecieron?_ preguntó Tsubaki sorprendida.

_No sabemos… al parecer, fueron en grupo a una misión, era contra una bruja, y luego pasaron los días y no regresaban, asique el Shibusen envió a un equipo de búsqueda y encontró a los tres técnicos heridos e inconscientes…_ explicó la mayor de las hermanas.

_ ¿Eso es todo lo que saben?_ quiso saber Soul, presintiendo que no les estaban brindando la información correcta.

Las armas del shinigami intercambiaron una rápida mirada antes de volver a ver a sus amigos.

_Bueno…_ comenzó a decir Liz.

La atmosfera se fue tensando más. Los chicos se encontraban ansiosos por saber que pasaba, después de todo, debía de ser algo muy grave para que hasta Patty esté seria.

_ ¡¿Y?!_ preguntó como siempre el impaciente de Black Star.

Liz lo pensó por un momento, para luego suspirar y explicarles la situación.

_Escuchen, aún no estamos seguros de esto, asique tampoco abran la boca, pero… parece que esos chicos fueron atacados por sus propias armas_

Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par al oír la respuesta.

¿Atacados por sus propias armas?...

Eso no podía ser cierto…

Después de todo, las armas nacen del alma de sus técnicos. Son un reflejo del poder del técnico y su misión es servirlos y protegerlos de todo peligro. Cuando el técnico muere, el arma desaparece… en otras palabras, las armas son una parte del técnico.

Es totalmente imposible que se vuelvan contra ellos.

O eso querían pensar.

_bien, justamente íbamos a la Death Room para hablar sobre esto con Shinigami-sama, después hablamos_ se despidió Liz, que retomó su carrera, seguida por su hermana.

Los cuatro chicos observaron el pasillo por donde sus amigas habían desaparecido. No se recuperaban del shock.

_Oigan…_ murmuró Maka _eso… no puede ser cierto… ¿verdad?_ soltó en un leve susurro. La simple idea de que algo como eso pudiera pasar le helaba la sangre.

Soul notó la inseguridad de la chica, por lo que intentó darle confianza con su respuesta.

_No creo, incluso Liz dijo que aún no estaban seguros_ le regaló una pequeña sonrisa torcida para tranquilizarla, cosa que logró, ya que pudo ver como ella le correspondía con otra de sus tiernas sonrisas.

_Soul-kun tiene razón, es decir, que un arma ataque a su técnico… eso es imposible, yo jamás le haría daño a Black Star_ dijo Tsubaki.

Su compañero solo sonrió de una manera arrogante, asegurándole a su arma que tenía plena confianza en ella.

Aunque su pequeño momento de apoyo grupal fue interrumpido por Stein, que recorría los pasillos sobre su silla anunciando la suspensión temporal de las clases.

Muchos de los alumnos –por no decir todos- se pusieron felices al instante ante la noticia y regresaron a sus casas.

* * *

El cielo lentamente adquiría un tono rojizo, indicando el inicio del atardecer, mientras que el sol luchaba para no quedarse dormido.

_Oye, Soul_ lo llamó después de tanto rato de caminata en silencio.

_¿Hmp?_

_¿De verdad crees que esas armas se volvieron en contra de sus técnicos?_ preguntó con cierta inseguridad no muy común en ella.

Él volteó ligeramente su cabeza para verla. Era extraño ver a Maka tan insegura.

_Descuida, ¿y qué si es cierto?, ten por seguro que eso no nos pasará a nosotros_ tan pronto terminó de decirlo, dejó mostrar sus dientes de tiburón en una sonrisa _cool_.

La chica le agradeció en silencio, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa para luego suspirar más tranquila. Aunque…

Aún había algo que no andaba bien…

Desde que Liz les contó lo que había pasado, había estado teniendo un mal presentimiento todo el día.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un fuerte estruendo los sacara de sus pensamientos.

Ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada para luego echarse a correr en dirección del sonido.

Al llegar, pudieron ver como un kishin oscuro surgía de las sombras. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, y sus brazos eran unas afiladas cuchillas, al igual que su cola.

_Maka…_ murmuró Soul.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!, ¿no escuchaste lo que nos dijo Stein-sensei? "nadie debe pelear contra los kishins o las brujas, ni tampoco entrar en resonancia con su arma hasta nuevo aviso"_ repitió las palabras de su profesor.

_ ¿Y pretendes que ignoremos esto y dejemos a este kishin vagar libre por Death City?_ le preguntó con un tono de reproche.

_ ¡Pero…!_

_ ¡Maka!_ la interrumpió ahora usando un tono más severo al ver como el monstruo se acercaba _obedece las órdenes que te da tu técnico_

La rubia apretó los puños fuertemente mientras desviaba la mirada con el seño fruncido. ¡Cómo odiaba cuando se ponía con esos berrinches!

_Hai_ respondió secamente, al tiempo que una intensa luz blanca la rodeaba, para luego caer sobre las manos de su técnico en forma de guadaña.

Una guadaña completamente roja, tanto la hoja como la empuñadura. Tenía algunos diseños en el mango y en el principio de la hoja, y una cadena permanecía enroscada en la parte inferior del mango.

El kishin no se inmutó, poco le importó que su presa estuviera armada, por lo que se lanzó sobre ellos sin ningún inconveniente, con sus cuchillas listas para descuartizar a su oponente.

Aunque no contaba con la rapidez impresionante del chico. En pocos segundos, ya se encontraba detrás de él, con su guadaña lista para partirlo en dos, y así lo hizo.

En el lugar quedó flotando una esfera luminosa de color rojo, mientras que la guadaña regresaba a su forma humana.

_¿Lo ves? No hay problema, ¡incluso conseguimos otra alma!_ le dijo Soul con una pequeña sonrisa mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos.

Ella solo le dio la espalda molesta, para luego tomar el alma y comérsela.

_Que, no me digas que sigues molesta_ le reprochó el albino.

Como única respuesta, obtuvo una mirada asesina por parte de ella, que luego dio media vuelta para volver a su apartamento.

Pero antes de poder dar un solo paso, una enorme presencia aplastante los envolvió.

Ambos permanecieron estáticos en sus lugares. Aquella alma era tan grande que hasta Maka, siendo un arma, podía sentirla.

Una risa burlona hizo eco en el lugar.

Ellos elevaron sus rostros al cielo para encontrarse con la dueña de aquella voz: una bruja rubia sentada muy cómodamente sobre su escoba, observándolos con arrogancia...

... una bruja que ya conocían muy bien...

_ ¡Maka!_ volvió a llamarla.

_ ¡Hai!_ respondió esta vez sin reproche.

La guadaña volvió a las manos de Soul y éste tomó una posición defensiva.

_¿Sabes?, eso no te servirá_ habló la bruja sin quitar ni por un segundo esa sonrisa malvada de su rostro, mientras tronaba sus dedos, ocasionando que las serpientes tatuadas en sus brazos cobraran vida y los atacaran.

El técnico pudo esquivar el ataque de un salto.

"Con que ataques a distancia ¿eh?... en ese caso…" pensaba el albino mientras desviaba la mirada a la parte inferior de su guadaña.

_Maka prepárate_

Ella se reflejó en el filo de la guadaña, para luego asentir, indicándole que ya estaba todo listo.

El peliblanco dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a ver a la bruja, que seguía en la misma posición.

Con un brazo, tomó una parte de la cadena, para luego hacerla girar y lanzarla contra la mujer.

La punta afilada de la cadena estaba a pocos milímetros de alcanzar la cara de la bruja, pero ella volvió a tronar los dedos antes de decir un extraño hechizo que detuvo el ataque.

_Rayos…_ maldijo Soul mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

_¿Qué sucede, chico? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?_ se burló la serpiente.

_ ¡Ya lo veras, maldita bruja!, ¡vamos Maka!_ le respondió a la mujer.

Pero no ocurrió nada.

_¿Eh?..._ murmuró confundido al ver que no pasaba nada.

Posó su mirada en la hoja de la guadaña buscando una explicación.

_Oi, Maka… necesito algo de ayuda aquí…_ le recordó, esquivando por poco otro de los ataques.

La serpiente volvió a reír antes de hablar.

_Vaya vaya… parece que alguien está en problemas_

_ ¡Cállate!_ saltó hacia ella, intentando cortarla en dos, pero una de sus serpientes le sujetó la pierna y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

Logró ponerse de pie, quejándose en el proceso.

_ ¡Vamos, Maka! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Has algo!_ volvió a reprocharle.

La bruja rió maléficamente.

_Si, ya lo oíste, Maka-chan_, has algo_…_ dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos y ensanchaba su sonrisa.

La guadaña se iluminó.

Sangre…

Una enorme cantidad de sangre salió abruptamente del cuerpo de Soul, que cayó al piso al instante.

Como pudo, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo mal herido sobre su codo y con el otro brazo comenzó a incorporarse, intentando soportar el intenso dolor.

_ ¿M-Maka…?_ preguntó atónito, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Ella se encontraba de pie, frente a él, mirándolo con unos fieros ojos malignos, mientras su boca permanecía entreabierta, mostrando una perversa sonrisa. Llevó una mano hasta su boca para lamer la sangre de su técnico impregnada en la punta de sus dedos.

_Ya no recibo ordenes de ti_ dijo sin quitar ni por un momento aquella sonrisa malvada.

_¿Pero… que rayos estás…?_ se detuvo al oír la carcajada de la bruja.

_Lo que escuchaste, ahora ella es libre_ anunció desde arriba, para luego posar sus ojos en su nueva adquisición _vamos, Maka-chan, no debemos perder el tiempo con este patético humano_ habló con un fingido tono dulce mientras le tendía una mano.

Ella la tomó, y desapareció junto con la bruja.

Eso fue lo último que vio Soul antes de desplomarse sobre un charco de su propia sangre y perder el conocimiento.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Como pudieron notar, uno d los cambios q hice fue q aki el arma s Maka y Soul el técnico XD**

**pronto las cosas se pondran interesantes muajaja XD**

**si quieren saber q pasa más adelante, no olviden mandarme sus reviews! XD**


	2. Comienza la revolución

**Hola gente!**

**aki he vuelto con la conti d este nuevo fic! XD**

**muchas gracias x sus reviews! me inspiran para seguir escribiendo TwT**

**nos leemos abajo! XD**

* * *

**2. Comienza la revolución**

Sentía los parpados pesados, y mucho cansancio.

No tardó en oír diversos sonidos a su alrededor, personas hablando, ruidos metálicos, entre otros.

Casi de inmediato, pudo percibir una incomodidad tremenda en la garganta, como si le hubieran insertado un tubo o algo parecido.

"¡Momento!"

"¡¿Un tubo?!" pensó alarmado.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de desmallarse asaltaron su cabeza bruscamente.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado al recordar la cara de Maka en aquel momento… esa mirada malvada y aquella sonrisa sádica…

_ ¡Stein! ¡ven rápido, ya despertó!_ habló fuertemente una voz masculina muy cerca de su oído, provocándole un fuerte dolor y mareo repentino.

Rodó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con Sid, y pocos segundos después se incorporó Stein a su visión.

Notó como lo examinaba rápidamente con la vista, para luego darle algunas instrucciones a Sid.

_Tráeme más vendas y avísale a Nygus que la necesito aquí lo antes posible_ en cuanto el zombie asintió, el doctor centró su mirada en Soul, quien aún no entendía del todo lo que estaba sucediendo _ahora… veamos… creo que ya no necesitas el respirador artificial…_ murmuró mientras procedía a quitarle el aparato.

Una vez terminó de sentir como le sacaban esa cosa de la garganta se sintió más aliviado, pero no pudo evitar toser debido a las nauseas, después de todo… no es nada agradable que te saquen un tubo largo por la garganta.

Apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en un codo, para luego intentar incorporarse con el otro brazo, pero tan pronto como hizo ademán de sentarse, su profesor lo detuvo rápidamente.

_No, no, no hagas eso, no hagas ningún movimiento brusco o se te abrirá la herida_

_¿Herida…?_ preguntó con una voz algo forzada, aún sentía esa incomodidad del tubo en su garganta.

Pero no pudo obtener su respuesta, ya que fueron interrumpidos por Nygus y Sid, que llevaba las vendas.

_Llegan justo a tiempo, necesita un cambio de vendas_ comentó Stein antes de acomodarse las gafas.

_¿De qué están hablando…?_ preguntó con un gran nerviosismo y miedo en su voz.

Pero su pregunta fue contestada casi al instante, cuando Nygus y Stein terminaron de quitarle las vendas que cubrían su abdomen.

Se quedó atónito ante lo que vio.

Una enorme cicatriz que pasaba por todo su pecho en diagonal y terminaba cerca de los lados de una de sus caderas.

_ ¡¿Pero qué…?!_ no habían palabras para describir aquello.

Por su mente pasaban todo tipo de pensamientos. No lo podía creer… ¿Cómo pudo Maka hacerle semejante cosa?... no… no podía ser ella. Tenía que haber una explicación para todo aquello.

Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, que habían regresado mal de una misión y Maka estaría allí, en alguna camilla al lado de la suya.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces intentara convencerse… al final siempre regresaba ese horrendo recuerdo, haciendole ver que fue Maka la que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Stein y Sid tomaron asiento, mientras que Nygus terminaba de colocarle las nuevas vendas.

_Bien… ahora, Soul… ¿te importaría respondernos algunas preguntas?_ Stein dio inicio al interrogatorio mientras encendía un cigarro.

El muchacho no respondió. Lo menos que quería en este momento eran fastidiosos interrogatorios.

_¿Quién te hizo esto?_ el doctor no perdió el tiempo y fue directo al grano.

El peliblanco apretó fuertemente los puños ante la pregunta. Le habían puesto el dedo en la yaga con una precisión impresionante.

Al no obtener respuesta, decidió sacar sus propias conclusiones, sin importarle si al muchacho le afectaban o no.

_Fue Maka… ¿verdad?_

Tan pronto como terminó de decirlo, la situación se salió de control.

Nygus y Sid tuvieron que sujetar a Soul para que no se abalanzara contra Stein.

_ ¡¡No es cierto!! ¡¡Ella jamás me haría algo así!!_ gritó al máximo volumen que le permitieron sus cuerdas vocales.

Su "querido" profesor ni se inmutó. Permanecía tranquilamente sentado en su silla mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarro. Nadie supo muy bien cuál era la expresión que tenía en ese momento, ya que el brillo de sus gafas cubría sus ojos.

_Con este ya van cuatro…_ murmuró más para sí mismo que para los otros tres _¿notaste algo anormal en ella últimamente?_

Al albino lo invadió la desesperación.

Ese tipo seguía con su asqueroso interrogatorio mientras que los otros dos lo sujetaban fuertemente. Solo atinó a gritar en ese momento. Un grito cargado de ira, frustración, impotencia y desesperación.

_ ¡¡MALDICIÓN!! ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ELLA NO LO HIZO?!_

_Soul, entendemos que no queras aceptarlo, pero todas las pruebas indican que fue ella. Ahora, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que fue lo que pasó?_ intentó tranquilizarlo Sid.

El muchacho finalmente dejó de forcejear y permaneció quieto, recostado en la camilla con la respiración agitada por las acciones anteriores.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos antes de que lograra calmarse… un poco.

Podía sentir la atenta mirada de sus profesores sobre él, esperando una respuesta.

Suspiró resignado. No le quedaba otra, tenía que hablar.

Momentos después pudo ver como las caras de sus profesores expresaban distintas emociones: enojo, frustración, preocupación.

_Sid, avísale a Shinigami-sama, Nygus, cámbiale los vendajes a los otros tres chicos_ ordenó Stein.

Los otros dos obedecieron al instante.

* * *

_Y bien, Shinigami-sama… ¿Qué hacemos?_ preguntó Death Scythe luego de oír el relato de Sid.

El dios de la muerte permanecía del otro lado del espejo, aparentemente, con una expresión seria. No estaban seguros, puesto que la máscara le cubría el rostro.

El silencio se prolongó por algunos minutos, mientras que la intensa mirada de los dos hombres que esperaban la respuesta, se clavaban más en la máscara del Shinigami, intentando descifrar sus pensamientos.

Después de mucho tiempo, el dios de la muerte se decidió a revelar su respuesta.

_Ni idea_ fue todo lo que dijo, empleando un tono infantil, mientras que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia un costado.

Los dos hombres cayeron al piso ante la respuesta del director. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así en un momento como ese?

_ ¡Shinigami-sama, esto es serio!_ soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo, poniéndose de pie y con una venita a punto de estallar por el enojo.

_Pero es que es muy complicado_ se excusó, ahora comportándose como un niño pequeño _¿por qué no mejor se lo dejamos a Azusa-chan?_

El zombie y la guadaña mortal intercambiaron miradas por un momento.

_Oye… esa es una buena idea…_ comentó Spirit, asombrado de que pudiera salir algo inteligente de la boca de su técnico.

No tardaron mucho en contactar a Azusa para tenerla allí solucionando el problema.

_Bien…_ murmuró la pelinegra con un tono pensativo, acomodándose las gafas, de modo que éstas ocultaran sus ojos, producto del brillo _por el momento lo que podemos hacer es reunir a todas las armas en un solo punto en el Shibusen_ propuso con su típico tono serio.

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿te volviste loca o qué?!_ estalló el pelirrojo _ ¡justamente las armas somos el objetivo de Medusa!, ¿pretendes entregarnos servidos en bandeja de plata?_

_Es precisamente por eso que los voy a reunir a todos_ explicó con un tono de reproche, enviándole una mirada envenenada mientras tanto _si lo que quiere Medusa es el control de las armas, entonces solo tenemos que actuar como cebo, además, en estos momentos no hay lugar más seguro que Shibusen. Estarán más seguros aquí que en sus casas_

_Mmm… Azusa-chan tiene razón_ coincidió el Shinigami _pero, dime, ¿Qué pasaría si mas bien le facilitamos el trabajo a Medusa?_ preguntó un poco serio y con la preocupación presente en su voz.

Todos lo miraron confundidos.

_¿A qué se refiere, Shinigami-sama?_ preguntó el zombie.

_Si reuniéramos a todas las armas aquí, es cierto que estarían más seguros, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si Medusa lograra infiltrarse? Solo le facilitaríamos el trabajo, reuniéndolos a todos en un solo punto_

Todos guardaron silencio.

No habían pensado en eso…

_¡Shinigami-sama!_ una voz femenina resonó dentro del pasillo, acercándose a la Death Room.

Todos voltearon para encontrarse con la persona que acababa de llegar, que mantenía sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas mientras que recuperaba el aire con grandes bocanadas.

_¿Qué sucede, Marie-chan?_ preguntó el dios de la muerte.

_Shinigami-sama, tenemos problemas, es Kid-kun_ le respondió con una notoria urgencia en su voz.

Las dos Death Scythe y el zombie volvieron a ver preocupados y expectantes al director.

* * *

_Colócale una transfusión_ ordenó Stein con voz autoritaria mientras limpiaba la herida con unos algodones y pinzas.

_ ¡Hai!_ obedeció Nygus al instante.

Soul intentaba ver lo que sucedía desde su posición, pero lo único que podía distinguir era a Stein colocándole un montón de cables al cuerpo de su amigo, mientras que Nygus terminaba de colocarle la transfusión y luego procedía a limpiarle aquella herida de bala que tenía en el pecho.

"¡¿Bala?!" pensó atónito el peliblanco "no puede ser…".

Justo después de que Nygus terminó de vendar a Kid, las luces empezaron a fallar, mientras que una extraña y maligna presencia invadía todos los sectores del Shibusen.

Todo quedó a oscuras… nadie hablaba ni tampoco se atrevían a mover un solo músculo.

Hasta que repentinamente, una voz rompió el silencio.

__T__odos aquellos con sangre de weapon… ¡escuchen mi llamado!__ resonó una malvada voz femenina por todo el lugar __ ¡es hora de levantarse en contra de aquellas personas que siempre los han dominado a su antojo, aquellos a quienes llaman técnicos! ¡Ahora son libres!__

_¿Pero que demonios…?_ murmuró Stein, con su vista fija en el techo, intentando asimilar la situación.

Aunque no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que repentinamente se vio obligado a esquivar un cuchillo que iba dirigido directo a su garganta.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, con su mano sobre su cuello, intentando detener la sangre que escapaba de la herida que había dejado aquel cuchillo. Era una herida pequeña, pero podría causarle problemas si la situación se salía de control.

_ ¡Nygus!_ intentó hacerla entrar en razón, pero era demasiado tarde.

El arma se abalanzó nuevamente contra él, que ya no podía retroceder más, puesto que la pared le impedía el paso.

Una vara de metal detuvo el ataque de Nygus.

Alzó la vista solo para encontrarse con Soul intentando detener el ataque de su profesora con una vara de metal de las cortinas, que no resultó ser muy resistente, puesto que se partió en dos en cuestión de segundos.

Pero aquella distracción le sirvió al científico para sacar algunos bisturíes y lanzárselos a la mujer, intentando no lastimarla aunque haciéndola retroceder.

_ ¡Soul, te dije que no te movieras!_ le reclamó mientras tomaba a Kid y lo cargaba en su espalda.

_ ¡¿Esa es la manera de agradecerme?! ¡No vuelvo a salvar tu vida!_ le reclamó, mientras que su profesor corría hacia él y lo tomaba del brazo, para luego huir lo más rápido que podían del alcance de Nygus.

* * *

Sid retrocedió con cautela a medida que las tres armas se acercaban.

_Shinigami-sama…_ murmuró.

_Si… parece que no tenemos otra opción…_ le respondió serio, mientras salía del espejo.

Pero justo cuando la situación parecía haberse salido de control por completo, antes de que las armas se abalanzaran sobre ellos, se detuvieron repentinamente, mirando un punto fijo del techo.

_¿Q-que sucede?_ preguntó Sid temeroso de que fuera una trampa.

Aunque antes de obtener la respuesta a su pregunta, observó como las armas eran envueltas en un destello blanco, para luego salir hacia el techo disparados como balas de cañón.

_¿Que fue eso?_ preguntó el zombie confundido.

_Debe ser obra de Medusa_ le respondió el dios de la muerte mientras hacía que en su espejo apareciera la imagen de la parte trasera del Shibusen.

En ella se encontraban todas las armas, y Medusa al frente, con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, cargando a Kid en la espalda y jalando a Soul del brazo –en ningún momento pudo dejar de oír las escandalosas quejas que el chico soltaba-

Pudo ver como muchos de los técnicos estudiantes del Shibusen hacían lo mismo, corrían en dirección a la parte trasera, para encontrarse con sus armas observando la escena con una sonrisa malvada.

_Maka…_ murmuró Soul, observando fijamente a su arma, que permanecía justo al lado de la serpiente, de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa malvada observándolo.

Su ropa ahora era diferente. Era una chaqueta de cuero negra, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y terminaba en una falda corta. Llevaba puestas sus botas de siempre y se había soltado el pelo.

_Shibusen…_ habló Medusa _prepárense, porque no tendremos compasión… ¡Los aplastaremos como los insectos que son!_ dijo antes de comenzar a reír maléficamente.

Una risa retumbó por todo el lugar, mientras que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse y a relampaguear.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Lo se... algo corto y mala narracion... pero intentaré mejorar los siguientes caps!**

**veré si puedo subir algo más el día d hoy ^^U**

**alimenten a esta pobre y hambrienta escritora con sus preciados reviews! D:**


	3. ¡Voy por ti!

**Hi hi! ^^**

**aki les traigo la conti d este fic, muchas gracias a todos x sus reviews! XD**

**

* * *

****3. ¡Voy por ti!**

Dos días…

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que Medusa tomó el control de todas las armas y se rebelaron contra el Shibusen, y la estructura ya estaba casi que en ruinas, junto con gran parte de Death City que salió bastante afectada.

La batalla duró poco, ya que el Shibusen no tenía posibilidades de defenderse, y por ende, en estos momentos la enfermería se encontraba repleta de personal y estudiantes heridos.

Afortunadamente no hubieron civiles involucrados, ya que Azusa había tomado medidas para evacuarlos cuando aún estaba del lado de Shinigami.

Pero aún así, la situación no era la más favorable…

Los heridos se quejaban constantemente de sus dolencias, y la enfermería no era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a tanta gente.

Tampoco habían medicamentos y vendajes suficientes.

En otras palabras, era un caos total.

_Profesor Stein, ya terminé de curar a Sid-sensei_ avisó cierta pelirosa al científico.

_Gracias Kim, ¿Podrías encargarte de los chicos de allá?_ preguntó señalando en dirección a la puerta, donde se encontraban los más graves.

_Claro_ le respondió, aunque se notaba el agotamiento en su respiración.

_Lamento tener que ponerte a trabajar tanto_ se disculpó el doctor mientras terminaba de colocar algunas vendas a uno de los tantos heridos.

_Descuide, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en una situación como ésta_ le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta y curar a los otros chicos.

Una vez terminó de colocar las vendas al muchacho, suspiró con cansancio antes de limpiarse con la manga el sudor de su frente. Debía admitir que era una gran ayuda tener la magia sanadora de Kim en momentos como esos, pero aún así se sentía agotado. Había estado curando heridos desde la noche anterior, sin poder dormir ni cinco minutos.

_Oye, Stein ¿Necesitas ayuda por ahí?_ se ofreció Sid, que acababa de entrar a la enfermería con sus heridas ya cerradas.

_Te lo agradecería mucho… ¿ya lo encontraste?_

_No, aún no. No sabes lo difícil que es seguirle la pista, dudo que siga en Death City_ comentó antes de comenzar a suturar algunas heridas.

_Ya veo…_ murmuró un tanto frustrado, antes de darle un par de vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza.

Justo cuando más necesitan ayuda, Soul se tenía que poner rebelde y y escaparse, según él, para encontrar a Maka y traerla de regreso…

Suspiró antes de ponerse a trabajar en el siguiente paciente.

_Ese mocoso imprudente…_ murmuró por lo bajo.

* * *

Sentía el viento golpear fuertemente su rostro y su cabello, pero no le importaba. Simplemente entrecerraba los ojos para no sentir la molestia del aire y mantenía su vista fija en el camino. De vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia el velocímetro, que cada vez que lo veía notaba que había acelerado por lo menos diez kilómetros más.

Se maldijo mentalmente mientras volvía a centrar su vista en el camino. Sabía que si a esa velocidad le pasaba algo, no viviría para contarlo… pero en ese momento su vida no era su prioridad. Lo único que tenía en su mente era el bello rostro de su arma, sus tiernas sonrisas y sus adorables sonrojos…

Aún le costaba trabajo creer que ya no estaba a su lado. De solo recordar el rostro que traía cuando la vio allí, al lado de esa bruja…

Sacudió su cabeza desesperadamente, intentando alejar aquel recuerdo que tanto dolor y furia le causaba.

Haría pagar a esa bruja por quitarle a su arma.

Maka era única y exclusivamente de _él_. De _él_ y de nadie más.

Aceleró todavía más y oyó el fuerte rugido del motor, indicándole que estaba llegando al límite, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Refunfuñó unas palabras inentendibles al sentir unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro, producto de la velocidad. Se vio obligado a reducir la rapidez, ya que la lluvia, a pesar de ser solo una pequeña llovizna, suponía un gran riesgo si se iba por una carretera llena de curvas a mas de 100 por hora en una moto.

Después de conducir unos minutos más, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba cerca, solo tenía que cruzar un puente y ya estaría fuera de Death City.

Aunque al parecer, la suerte tenía algo contra él…

_ ¡¡PERO QUE MIERDA!! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡¡Maldición!!_

Sus gritos y maldiciones resonaban en el desolado lugar.

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía. ¿Cómo era posible que justo ese día, justo cuando necesitaba ese puente, esté colapsado?

Se bajó de la moto solo para caminar de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, mientras pateaba con toda la furia a punto de estallar algunas pobres rocas hacia el acantilado, donde desaparecían entre la niebla.

Siempre había una espesa niebla cubriendo la parte inferior del puente, por lo que nadie sabía lo que había debajo.

Continuó soltando maldiciones, con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, mientras pateaba piedras hacia el abismo. Aunque después de un tiempo, cuando logró despejar un poco su mente, fue capaz de notar un pequeño detalle que había estado pasando por alto…

Las rocas que se perdían en el acantilado producían un sonido de impacto bastante audible, y casi al instante que caían, por lo que no debería de haber mucha distancia del suelo.

Quiso verificar su teoría, por lo que arrojó otra roca un tanto más grande que las otras, y comprobó que efectivamente, no debía de haber mucha distancia del suelo.

Se acercó al borde del acantilado y miró hacia abajo, pero cualquier intento de ver el fondo era inútil, la molesta neblina reinaba en el lugar, ocultando así lo que había debajo de ella.

Volteó a ver a la moto. No podía llevarla, tendría que dejarla allí. Se sintió culpable por unos momentos… dejarla allí, sola, abandonada, vulnerable…

_No es nada _cool_ dejar tirada una moto de tres mil dólares…_ murmuró por lo bajo.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente.

"¡¿Pero en que estoy pensando?!, Maka es mucho más importante" se recordó a si mismo.

Fijó su vista en el acantilado, esperando estar en lo correcto. Volteó su cabeza una última vez para ver a su preciada moto, antes de regresar su mirada a la espesa neblina. Tragó sonoramente antes de saltar, rogando al cielo para encontrar su moto donde y tal cual la dejó… y, claro, también para aterrizar sano y salvo.

Pudo suspirar aliviado en cuanto tocó tierra. Lo máximo que pudo haber saltado eran unos dos metros.

Observó el extraño panorama que tenía a su alrededor. Era impresionante.

La neblina solo cubría la parte de arriba, dificultando la visión de los pedazos del puente que yacían en la superficie. Pero en donde él se encontraba, el paisaje era radicalmente diferente. El suelo se encontraba cubierto de un verde y precioso césped y algunas otras plantas muy bien mantenidas, a pesar de la ausencia de los rayos del sol, cosa que lo dejó muy extrañado.

Caminó un poco, siguiendo un borroso e indefinido sendero, que parecía no tener fin.

Una…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…

Cinco…

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado caminando sin rumbo fijo, y sin notar absolutamente ningún cambio en el paisaje.

¡Todo seguía exactamente igual! El césped continuaba igual de verde, la niebla cubriendo el cielo constantemente y el terreno llano que parecía ser infinito.

Era tan frustrante…

Caminar y caminar por horas, con la garganta cada vez más seca y sin descubrir ninguna señal de vida por los alrededores.

Cada paso se hacía más difícil, y la sed le dificultaba más la tarea de caminar. Y como si no fuera suficiente, ahora se le sumaban el sueño y la dificultad para respirar, ya que la neblina comenzaba a bajar, tornando el ambiente más pesado.

Colapsó al dar otro paso. Tampoco se molestó mucho en levantarse. Ya no tenía fuerzas, además de que su cuerpo aún no se había recuperado del todo de aquella enorme herida que cruzaba su pecho.

Fijó su vista en el paisaje, que se iba cubriendo poco a poco de la espesa neblina, mientras que sus parpados se iban cerrando. Pronto, la oscuridad envolvió completamente su visión y perdió toda conexión con la realidad.

* * *

_Soul…_

_¡Soul!_

__ ¡Soul!__

_Abrió los ojos con cansancio en cuanto sintió aquella voz retumbando en su mente, solo para recibir un fuerte y doloroso impacto de libro justo en su cara. _

_Cayó al frío piso ante el fuerte golpe, y se incorporó al instante, quitándose el libro de su cara con toda la furia del mundo, para luego matarla con la mirada y comenzar a reclamarle._

__ ¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?!_ le reclamó con una venita a punto de estallar en su frente. _

__ ¡Pasa que ya son las tres de la tarde y tú sigues ahí roncando como un oso con problemas respiratorios!__

__ ¡¿Y?!_ preguntó aún molesto._

__ ¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡¿Hasta qué hora piensas quedarte ahí hibernando?!_ a veces parecía una madre regañona._

__ ¡Hasta la hora que quiera! ¡¿Por qué estas tan molesta?!_ preguntó irritado de tanto griterío._

_Ella pareció enfadarse todavía más con la pregunta. Frunció más el ceño y suspiró molesta. Justo cuando parecía que iba a estallar y matarlo, contra todo pronostico, se limitó a dar media vuelta para luego salir de la habitación. _

__ ¡IDIOTA!_ gritó antes de cerrar de un portazo que retumbó en toda la habitación._

_Él observaba la situación aún desde el suelo, ligeramente aturdido._

__¿Y ahora que le pasa…?_ murmuró con un ligero tono de molestia antes de rascarse la parte trasera de la cabeza y ponerse de pie._

_Bostezó con cansancio antes de estirarse y caminar hacia su escritorio para tomar su Death-Pod (o comunmente llamado i-Pod) y relajarse con un poco de música, pero al sacar el aparato de la pila de papeles de su "ordenado" escritorio, muchos de éstos cayeron al suelo. Entre ellos, un calendario._

__Genial, lo que me faltaba…_ refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras se agachaba y recogía los papeles._

_Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al fijarse en la fecha del pequeño calendario._

__Demonios…_ murmuró _esto no es nada cool__

_Salió de la habitación lo más rápido posible, intentando arreglar semejante metida de pata, aunque sabía que le costaría demasiado, considerando la personalidad de Maka._

_Ella se encontraba en la cocina, y aún seguía molesta, a juzgar por la brutalidad con la que trataba las cosas._

_Tragó sonoramente antes de enfrentar a la fiera._

__Maka__

_Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo, lo ignoró por completo._

__Oi, Maka__

__¿Que quieres?_ preguntó fríamente._

_El pobre albino sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna ante la actitud de la chica. Conocía perfectamente esa etapa, era la calma antes de la tormenta… aunque considerando la actitud de Maka, era la calma antes del apocalipsis._

__Pues… ya sabes… yo…_ murmuró intentando mantener su tono firme, sin mucho éxito, mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos y desviaba la mirada _lo lamento… _ murmuró con un tono de niño regañado que siempre usaba cuando ella se molestaba, y generalmente funcionaba, aunque esta vez dudaba de la efectividad de su pequeño truco._

_Ella dejó de lavar los platos y suspiró pesadamente._

__Aún nos queda mucho tiempo, te llevaré a donde quieras…_ le ofreció el chico, pero fue interrumpido._

__No se trata de eso, Soul_ le respondió molesta _no me importa que hayas olvidado mi cumpleaños… pero por si no lo recuerdas, éste fue el día en que nos conocimos_ finalmente volteó a verlo, pero en sus ojos se veía cierta tristeza, que intentaba disimular con su rostro inexpresivo _este fue el día en que me creaste… ¿tan poca importancia tengo para ti?__

_Se quedó sin palabras por un momento._

_¿Cómo podía creer que no le importaba?_

_Aunque no lo demostrara nunca,- y mucho menos lo admitiría- ella era lo más importante que pasó en su vida. _

_Intentó decirle que estaba equivocada, pero cuando abrió la boca, las palabras simplemente no le salían._

_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos._

_¡¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?!_

_Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no tenía voz._

__Ya veo…_ murmuró ella con tristeza, desviando la mirada _asique, después de todo… todo este tiempo no he sido más que una herramienta para ti, ¿verdad?__

"_¡No!, ¡te equivocas!_" gritó con desespero_ en su mente, mientras movía sus labios al compás de sus pensamientos, intentando forzar sus cuerdas vocales para ponerlas a funcionar._

_De un momento a otro, el ambiente se fue oscureciendo, y la distancia que había entre ellos dos se hizo mucho más grande._

_Vio como la distancia los separaba rápidamente, y por más que intentaba correr, ella continuaba alejándose más._

"_¡Espera, Maka!"_

_Alzó uno de sus brazos para alcanzarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Ahora se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente._

_Lo observó confundido durante un tiempo._

_Las baldosas eran de un intenso rojo intercalado con negro, a un costado se encontraba una pequeña mesita con un tocadiscos reproduciendo una extraña música de jazz, un poco más atrás se encontraba un piano de cola negro, y frente a él una silla roja. Las paredes eran cortinas rojas de teatro, y a través de ellas solo se podía apreciar una infinita oscuridad._

__ ¡Ja!, ¿Qué sucede chico?, ¿estás perdido?_ le habló una voz rasposa y burlona desde el piso._

_Rodó sus ojos hacia abajo, solo para encontrarse con un pequeño diablillo rojo con traje negro, con una gran sonrisa burlona y haciendo extraños movimientos, que el albino interpretó como un intento de baile._

__¿Qué sucedió?_ preguntó, aunque se sorprendió de inmediato al oír su voz nuevamente _¿qué es este lugar?_ preguntó mientras miraba su traje negro con rallas blancas._

_El diablillo rió divertido antes de responderle._

__Eso no es lo que de verdad importa, chico, ¿no crees?_ ensanchó su sonrisa _parece que tu querida arma te ha dejado_ comentó de lo más entretenido._

_A Soul esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría._

__ ¡Cállate! ¡Ella no me dejó!_ gritó furioso._

__¿Ah, no? Pues a mí me parece que sí lo hizo. Acéptalo de una vez, Evans… estas y siempre estarás __solo____

* * *

_ ¡NOOOOOOO!_ gritó desesperadamente mientras se incorporaba de manera brusca.

Respiraba agitadamente. Podía oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

_Fue solo una pesadilla…_ intentó tranquilizarse.

Respiró hondo, mientras se recostaba de nuevo.

No lo entendía, ¿Qué fue eso?

¿De dónde había salido aquel extraño diablillo?

* * *

Rió maléficamente mientras contemplaba la imagen de Soul confundido, por medio de su bola de cristal.

_Parece que nuestro pequeño conejillo de indias está empezando a mostrarnos los resultados…_ volteó su cabeza para observar a la rubia que tenía detrás de ella, observando la situación _¿Qué te parece si avivamos el fuego, Maka-chan?_

El arma dejó mostrar una pequeña sonrisa malvada ante la propuesta de la bruja.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y podria decirse q lo mejor empezara n el proximo cap ^^U**

**gracias x leer, espero sus reviews...**

**x cierto, una pequeña pregunta... les agrada este fic?**

**si la respuesta s un "si" alegrense, estoy escribiendo la segunda temporada XD**

**reviews onegai!!**


	4. Palabras que lastiman

**Hi hi! ^^**

**aki les dejo la conti d este fic q al parecer no les agrada mucho T.T**

**n fin, n este cap podran notar ciertas cositas q le agregué de Bleach XD**

**disfruten la lectura! **

**

* * *

****4. Palabras que lastiman**

Caminaba a paso lento, intentando aguantar el dolor de sus acalambradas y cansadas piernas.

Su garganta reclamaba a gritos aun que sea una gota de agua, pero no hallaba ninguna posible fuente de aquel líquido vital por allí.

Maldijo nuevamente al oír la burlona voz del diablillo en su cabeza, echándole en cara el abandono de su arma nuevamente.

_ ¡Maldición, déjame en paz de una jodida vez!_ gritó en un intento de callar a aquella molestia roja que lo acosaba cada cinco minutos.

_Pero que grosero… y yo que venía a visitarte…_ masculló una femenina voz de manera dramática, haciéndose la ofendida.

Volteó de inmediato, con los ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder creer lo que le mostraban.

Allí se encontraba _ella_. Sentada sobre la guadaña, elevándose a unos cuantos metros del suelo, como si de una bruja se tratara. Por más que mantenía una sonrisa un tanto malvada en aquel bello rostro, sus ojos expresaban odio puro y su mirada se clavaba como dagas en el que alguna vez fue su técnico.

Por otro lado, el albino no pudo hacer más que mirarla idiotizado durante un largo tiempo. Pero, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La veía tan… cambiada, tan… ajena… ya casi no podía reconocerla, no era ella, esa no era Maka… no era _su_ Maka…

La Maka dulce que él conocía ya no estaba en ese cuerpo. Ella jamás lo miraría de aquella manera, y mucho menos se atrevería a herirlo como lo hizo el día en el que se pasó al otro bando.

_Vaya, parece que pasar tanto tiempo en este lugar terminó por fundirte tu única neurona_ se burló quitando aquella sonrisa maliciosa para reemplazarla por una expresión seria y fría.

_¿M-Maka?_ preguntó finalmente, al verla con aquella actitud tan impropia de ella.

Aunque, la esperanza siempre es lo último que se pierde. Él no se rendiría así de fácil, no se la entregaría a esa maldita bruja. Pero a pesar de estar dispuesto a recuperarla, aún había algo que lo intrigaba… ¿por qué ella se había tomado la molestia de ir a verlo si se suponía que lo odiaba? ¿Podría ser que…?

Los ojos del peliblanco brillaron ante la posibilidad.

_Maka… ¿Viniste para regresar a mi lado?_ preguntó con cautela, aunque sin poder disimular el tono esperanzado de aquellas palabras.

Ella pareció sorprenderse ligeramente ante la pregunta, para luego comenzar a reír a carcajadas. Volvió a centrar su vista en él, formando nuevamente en sus labios aquella sonrisa malvada, pero ahora, con un deje de arrogancia.

_Pobrecito, ¿crees que estoy aquí para regresar al lado de una cucaracha como tú? ¡Ja!, por favor, no me hagas reír_ espetó con toda la maldad del mundo, sintiéndose aún mejor en cuanto vio aquella mirada de derrota en los ojos rojos del muchacho. Se veía tan demacrado y patético _la única razón por la que estoy aquí…_ de un momento a otro, había desaparecido, para posicionarse justo detrás de Soul, colocando el filo de la guadaña en su cuello _... es para matarte_ le susurró al oído.

Una gran cantidad de sangre cayó al piso, salpicando todo e impregnando aquel verdor natural del césped con el líquido rojizo.

_Demonios…_ masculló molesta, llevando una mano a la herida de su brazo para retirar la shuriken que le fue lanzada.

Soul volteó sorprendido ante aquello, solo para encontrarse con su mejor amigo preparado con otra shuriken, la respiración agitada, y en posición defensiva.

Maka retrocedió rápidamente de un solo salto, preparándose también para pelear. Aunque casi al instante, esa malvada y ya fastidiosa sonrisa volvió a formarse en su rostro.

_Mejor…_ murmuró para sí misma _así podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro_

Y tras decir eso, en cuestión de segundos, saltó sin dudarlo hacia Black Star, con toda la intención de cortarlo en dos con su guadaña.

El ninja detuvo rápidamente su ataque con una katana –que muy a su pesar se vio obligado a llevar, ya que Tsubaki también se encontraba en manos de Medusa-. Aunque la rubia estaba ganando terreno, parecía ser más fuerte que antes, cosa que no ayudaba, ya que el muchacho aún sufría los efectos de las heridas en su cuerpo de la anterior batalla.

Justo cuando la contienda parecía haber llegado al clímax, donde la chica llevaba la ventaja y el peliazul estaba a punto de ser decapitado por la guadaña, Maka sintió el impacto de algo que le quemaba un punto fijo en su espalda. El dolor fue tan intenso que la hizo caer al instante.

Como pudo, intentó incorporarse con sus temblorosos brazos que no soportaban muy bien el peso de su herido cuerpo, para ver al desgraciado que la atacó. Entonces lo vio. Soul aún mantenía sus manos unidas, extendiéndolas en dirección a ella, preparándose para lanzar un nuevo ataque.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa irónica al tiempo que volvía su vista al frente y se alejaba de ambos contrincantes para estabilizarse en el aire sobre su guadaña. Fijó su vista en Soul, quien seguía apuntándole con sus manos.

_Por supuesto, debí imaginarlo…_ murmuró con burla en su voz _como ahora _ya no tienes_ ningún arma para defenderte, no te queda otra que pelear a puro _Kido_, ¿verdad?_ pasó luego su vista hacia Black Star _no puedo evitar sentir algo de lástima por ti… nunca se te dio bien el _Kido_… pobrecito, sin arma y sin las habilidades básicas para lanzar un ataque a distancia_ comenzó a provocarlo con ironía en su voz, cosa que hubiera logrado de no ser porque su antiguo técnico detuvo a su amigo.

_ ¡Y UNA MIERDA!, ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, MAKA, NO ME IMPORTA SI SE TRATA DE TI, VOY A HACERTE PAGAR POR ESTO!_ bramó completamente fuera de sí, intentando librarse del agarre del albino, quien ya no podía retenerlo por mucho más tiempo.

_ ¿Ah, sí? ¡Eso quiero verlo, renacuajo!_ continuó provocándolo.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. El ninja se soltó bruscamente del agarre de su amigo para correr con toda su agilidad hacia la rubia. No le costó saltar hasta alcanzar su altura, para lanzarle una _honda del alma_ a la máxima potencia. Por más que no pudiera usar el _Kido_, era un experto en dar golpes con su _honda del alma_.

Aunque por un momento la tomó desprevenida debido a la rapidez de su ataque, ella no tardó en reaccionar.

__Bakudo no __Hachi__: ¡Seki!__

Y así, un escudo de energía se formó justo a tiempo para protegerla del ataque de Black Star. Aunque, al parecer, el ataque del muchacho era mucho más fuerte de lo previsto debido a la furia que tenía, y al cabo de unos segundos rompió el escudo.

No alcanzó a tocarla, puesto que se alejó rápidamente, pero si quedó sorprendida ante la fuerza del chico. Nunca antes se había roto su escudo de energía, puesto que ella era excelente con el _Kido_.

Poco tiempo tuvo para sorprenderse por el ataque de su antiguo aliado, puesto que casi de inmediato, las palabras de su antiguo técnico la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

__Bakudo no __Rokuyuusan__: Sajo Sabaku__

_Demonios…_ masculló al instante que intentaba repelerlo, pero ya no había forma. No tardó en ser rodeada por una cuerda de energía que aprisionó su cuerpo, impidiéndole completamente la movilidad.

Cayó al suelo al instante y la guadaña al lado de ella mientras que intentaba inútilmente librarse de aquella cuerda luminosa. Y Soul se apresuró a correr hacia ella.

_ ¡Maka!_ la llamó en cuanto llegó a su lado para acuclillarse y quedar casi a su altura _ya es suficiente, ¡vamos!, ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¡¿Qué te hizo esa bruja?!_ intentó hacerla recapacitar _regresa con nosotros… te necesitamos… _te necesito__ murmuró por lo bajo. Si aún quedaba algo de la antigua Maka en ella, eso la haría reaccionar.

Aunque… al parecer, eso era mucho pedir.

_ ¡Nunca! ¡No regresaría_ jamás_ a tu lado!_ espetó al instante, completamente furiosa. Sus ojos ahora expresaban un odio tan tremendo que se había vuelto irreconocible. Sus negras pupilas ahora habían tomado la forma de unas finas agujas, haciéndola parecer un feroz depredador.

_¿M-Maka?_ preguntó atónito al ver aquellos ojos.

_No regresaré jamás, ¿me oíste?, ya me cansé de ser una simple herramienta para ti_ murmuró con todo el odio que su voz pudo expresar.

El albino no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par ante aquella afirmación. Él nunca la había considerado una simple herramienta. Ella era lo más importante que le pasó en la vida y siempre la trató como a una amiga… ¿verdad? Que él recordara, no hubo una sola vez en la que la tratara como una simple arma… ¿verdad?... no le encontraba explicación alguna, a menos que tal vez, la haya tratado así inconscientemente en algún momento, aunque dudaba que eso pudiera haber ocurrido. ¿Y si ella se sintió ofendida de alguna manera en alguna ocasión?

_Maka yo…_ murmuró sin saber exactamente qué decir. Finalmente optó por agachar su cabeza, inclinándose ante ella _te pido mil disculpas si en algún momento hice algo para que llegaras a pensar eso, porque, en realidad, yo nunca te vi como una simple herramienta. Por favor, regresa a mi lado_ pidió suplicante.

Black Star observaba sorprendido la escena. Nunca había visto a su amigo rogar por nada… aunque… si él estuviera en su situación… tal vez, si lograba tragarse su enorme y egocéntrico orgullo, haría lo mismo por lograr traer de regreso a Tsubaki.

Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responder, unas bolas de fuego impactaron cerca de ellos, y una de ellas rozó levemente la chaqueta de su antiguo compañero.

Rápidamente se vio obligado a apartarse de aquel lugar de un solo salto, para luego elevar la vista y ver como Jacqueline los atacaba desde el cielo, montada sobre la escoba/lámpara que asumía en su forma de arma.

Aterrizó delante de Maka tras liberarla de las cuerdas que la aprisionaban, encarando así a Soul y Black Star.

Ahora los muchachos se encontraban en serios problemas. Si ya les suponía un gran trabajo siquiera mantener controlada a Maka, ya no tenían posibilidades contra dos armas.

Jacqueline no perdió tiempo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hizo desaparecer su escoba/lámpara para luego transformar una de sus manos en el lanzallamas y atacar a sus oponentes, quienes a duras penas pudieron eludir el fuego.

Una sonrisa sádica se asomó por los labios de la rubia al tiempo que se ponía de pie, centrando su vista en los chicos, que, al parecer, ya no durarían ni cinco minutos más. Estiró una de sus manos a un costado de su cuerpo con la palma abierta hacia abajo, y como por arte de magia, la guadaña que se encontraba justo debajo comenzó a elevarse hasta ser sujetada por la mano de la chica. Con la cadena que colgaba de la parte inferior de la guadaña, comenzó a girarla en el aire de forma amenazante, en una clara advertencia de emplear la pequeña daga que yacía en la punta de la cadena.

_Maldita sea_ bramó Black Star, preparando su espada.

__Y__a es suficiente por hoy, regresen ahora__

Las armas se disgustaron al oír la voz de la bruja. Justo cuando empezaba lo bueno.

Maka volvió a centrar su vista en el peliblanco. Apretó fuertemente el mango de la guadaña.

_Pero…_ murmuró en un intento de negarse, puesto que simplemente no podía irse así de fácil teniéndolo ahí en frente, tan vulnerable. Tenía que matarlo para finalmente ser libre.

__Maka-chan… ¿puedo preguntarte que parte del "ahora" no entendiste?_ _repitió la bruja con aquel tono sarcástico que siempre empleaba.

La aludida apretó con fuerza su mandíbula. Mucho más molesta que antes.

__Ya habrá tiempo para deshacernos de los ineptos, ahora las necesito aquí__

_Entendido_ murmuró Jacqueline.

Los dos muchachos se miraron expectantes y a la vez con cautela entre ellos, al no comprender el porqué repentinamente sus oponentes comenzaron a hablar solas.

De un momento a otro, ambas chicas dieron media vuelta para caminar unos pasos y ser envueltas en un torbellino mágico y desaparecer del lugar. Aunque claro, Maka le envió una última mirada asesina a Soul antes de irse.

El cuerpo herido de Soul sucumbió ante el cansancio, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Su amigo lo miró preocupado, pero el albino le dio poca importancia. Su vista se mantenía fija en el suelo. Sus ojos expresaban toda una gama de oscuros sentimientos: frustración, depresión, desesperación, ira, impotencia, odio…

Golpeó el piso con fuerza repetidas veces, mientras lanzaba maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, intentando desahogarse un poco sin mucho éxito.

Black Star suspiró frustrado. Él también se sentía fatal por haber perdido a su arma, pero no podía negar el hecho de que le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado tan deplorable. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro, intentando darle su apoyo.

Soul se calmó un poco. Dejó de maldecir todo lo que lo rodeaba y de golpear el suelo.

_Vamos amigo, ya encontraremos la manera de traerlas de vuelta…_ intentó animarlo el peliazul.

* * *

Sus pasos delataron su llegada en la oscura habitación, provocando que la mujer volteara a verlas.

_Hemos regresado, Medusa-sama_ anunció Jacqueline.

_Gracias, puedes retirarte_ habló ella, pero al ver que la rubia también hacía caso a esa orden, se vio obligada a detenerla _tu no, Maka-chan… hay algo que quiero hablar contigo_ avisó, provocando que la aludida detuviera su marcha y volteara a verla con una mirada un tanto desafiante.

_¿Qué sucede, Medusa?_

A la bruja le sorprendió un poco la manera en la que la muchacha contestó. Con ese tono tan frío y desafiante, refiriéndose a su nombre sin ninguna clase de respeto… Eso solo confirmaba sus sospechas… debía tener cuidado con esa chica, ya que al parecer, su hechizo no la había dominado por completo y en cualquier momento, podría revelarse contra ella también.

Sonrió nuevamente de aquella forma maliciosa que ya era común en ella solo para disimular sus pensamientos.

_Ven, hay algo que voy a enseñarte_

Y tras decir aquello, Medusa abrió un camino en la pared y se introdujo en él, siendo seguida por el arma.

Caminaron por un pasillo al parecer elaborado cuidadosamente por unos hábiles artesanos, ya que todo el piso era de un hermoso y frío mármol, y las paredes de un macizo zafiro tallado profesionalmente, creando formas de dragones. Cada tanto, el lugar era iluminado por unas velas rojas flotantes, que desprendían un inusual pero curioso fuego azul, combinando con el color de la pared. No tardaron en llegar al final del pasillo, donde se llegaba a un espacioso lugar estructurado en forma de círculo, donde el piso y los muros continuaban siendo del mismo material.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se detuvieron en un punto fijo. En el centro, un poco más al fondo, podía apreciarse un grueso tubo transparente, que contenía un liquido celeste claro y tanto en la parte superior como inferior se formaba hielo puro. Pero lo que le llamó la atención no fue aquel extraño tubo congelado, sino lo que se hallaba dentro.

Allí se encontraba una muchacha que permanecía suspendida en el centro gracias al extraño líquido. Sus cortos cabellos eran de un rosa claro y su desnuda piel de un color pálido. Mantenía una posición fetal y parecía estar sumida en un profundo sueño.

Pronto, su mirada esmeralda se fijó en los pequeños cables que se clavaban por montones en distintas partes del cuerpo de la chica. A medida que se acercaba al lugar junto con Medusa, pudo notar que esos no eran "cables" sino unos finos tubos más pequeños que transportaban un líquido negro.

Tuvo que abrasarse a sí misma para conservar un poco de calor y calmar los temblores que le provocaba el frío del tubo.

_¿Qué es esto?_ preguntó finalmente, sin despegar su vista de la muchacha.

Medusa rió quedamente antes de explicar y centrar su vista en el mismo punto.

_Ésta, Maka-chan, es Chrona, mi hija_ comenzó, pudiendo notar un ligero asombro en la expresión de la chica _ella será nuestra "arma secreta". Chrona será la única técnico que tendremos aquí_ explicó.

La muchacha parecía tener un particular interés en el líquido negro que transportaban los pequeños tubos, cosa que no sorprendió a la bruja.

"Después de todo, ella es…"

Pensó detenidamente Medusa, antes de ampliarle la información.

_Eso que ves ahí, es _sangre negra__ vigiló la expresión de la rubia, que parecía interesada, sin despegar los ojos de allí _es un tipo de sangre especial que desarrollé hace muchos años y que permite una mayor probabilidad de supervivencia a su portador, pero, que al mismo tiempo, debe funcionar junto con la locura para que actúe correctamente_ hizo una pausa para volver a centrar su vista en la pelirosa _hace mucho tiempo, intenté experimentar con ella, inyectándosela a algunas armas con el fin de incrementar sus poderes… pero… al parecer, en ese entonces aún no tenía la formula completa y eso ocasionó la muerte de muchos de mis "conejillos de indias". Con el pasar de los años fui perfeccionándola, hasta que descubrí lo que se necesitaba para que funcionara, y ese ingrediente, como ya mencioné antes, era la locura_ suspiró _ahora que ya está perfeccionada, se la inyecté a mi hija para ver qué efectos tiene en los técnicos_ volvió a ver al arma de reojo _por eso, Maka-chan, tú serás perfecta para sincronizarte con Chrona_ afirmó con una de sus conocidas sonrisas.

Aquello pareció sorprender a la rubia. Volteó a ver a la bruja confundida.

_¿Por qué yo?_ preguntó.

Ella rió quedamente, desviando su vista nuevamente hacia Chrona.

_Ya lo sabrás… todo a su tiempo…_ no pudo disimular de ninguna manera la sonrisa malvada que se formó en su rostro tras decir aquello.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Como ya habran notado, he agregado el _Kido_ en este fic XD**

**pueden usar como referencia esta pag, donde hay una lista d todos los Kido de Bleach: **

http: // es. wikipedia. org/wiki/Kid%C5%8D

**solo unan los espacios para llegar XD**

**y un agradecimiento especial a mi amigo ALF! q me ha ayudado con los Kido! XD**

**les gustaria que continue con la historia? respondanmelo con un review, nos leemos! **


	5. El despertar

**Konichiwa**

**antes q nada, muchas grax a todos aquellos q c tomaron la molestia d mandarme un review, no saben lo feliz q me hacen TwT**

**espero q el cap sea d su agrado**

* * *

**5. El despertar**

Apenas pasaron dos días desde aquel enfrentamiento sorpresa con Maka, y gracias a eso, el estado de ánimo de Soul había cambiado radicalmente. Para sus amigos, era difícil describirlo, era una mezcla entre frustración, ira, tristeza y depresión.

Desde ese entonces, el albino se había vuelto muy distante. Buscaba la soledad, solo para desquitarse golpeando y rompiendo cosas.

Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que descargar toda esa ira acumulada con algo. Estaba furioso. Furioso con aquella maldita bruja que le había arrebatado a la persona más importante en su vida y furioso consigo mismo por no haber podido recuperarla teniéndola justo delante de él.

Además de la ira, a menudo era invadido por la depresión que le ocasionaba el simple recuerdo de la mirada de su antigua arma.

Ella lo había mirado con odio, además de que había afirmado que se sentía utilizada como una simple herramienta estando con él.

De solo recordar aquellas palabras sentía como era destruido por dentro. No podía creer que ella se sintiera así, no lo asimilaba, no después de todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, ya sean buenos o malos.

Está bien, vale, lo admitía, tal vez no era el mejor compañero. Se olvidaba a menudo de fechas importantes –como su cumpleaños- y le gustaba molestara y jugarle bromas pesadas, pero, que él recordara, siempre la trató como a una muy valiosa amiga.

No le encontraba explicación a esa acusación.

Suspiró con dolor al volver a la realidad y hallarse a sí mismo en la habitación de Maka.

Sabía que solo estaba haciéndose daño a sí mismo, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese lugar era uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de ella. Al estar allí, de alguna manera, la sentía cerca.

Se recostó en su cama, para enterrar su cabeza en su almohada. Aún olía a ella. Cada una de sus pertenencias seguían manteniendo un rastro de aquel perfume natural que solo ella tenía.

Sintió como su corazón se oprimía de dolor. Mientras más tiempo permanecía allí, más daño se hacía.

En un repentino arranque de ira, golpeó con fuerza la almohada con un brazo.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte, podría haber logrado traerla de regreso. Pero no. Ahora se encontraba solo.

_Solo._

_Solo…_ repitió con amargura, sintiendo como esa simple palabra se clavaba como dagas afiladas en su pecho para desgarrarlo por dentro.

__Oh vamos, ¿y yo qué? ¿te olvidaste de mí?__ habló de manera burlona una fastidiosa vocecilla en su mente.

No tardó en reconocerla.

_Piérdete_ ordenó con resentimiento.

__Vaya, pero qué mal humor… ya veo por qué esa chica te abandonó, ¿con ese carácter quien no huiría?__ el diablillo siguió echándole leña al fuego, disfrutando con el sufrimiento que le causaba al muchacho.

_ ¡¡CÁLLATE MALDITA ESCORIA!!_ gritó al máximo volumen que le permitieron sus cuerdas vocales.

No le importó el hecho de encontrarse solo, gritándole a la nada.

Suspiró ahora molesto al tiempo que se levantaba y salía del cuarto de Maka.

Tenía que distraerse con algo antes de terminar de enloquecer por completo, por lo que optó por regresar al Shibusen para entretenerse ya sea entrenando o ayudando en la enfermería.

Tomó las llaves de la motocicleta y tras cerrar la puerta del apartamento, hizo rugir el motor. Arrancó con la máxima velocidad, haciendo chillar las ruedas contra el pavimento.

Por lo menos aún le quedaba su adorada moto. Siempre solía salir a recorrer la cuidad a máxima velocidad cuando quería estar solo. Normalmente lo hacía cuando peleaba con Maka y salía para que se le pasara un poco el enojo. Pero ahora… la sensación de vacío no se iba.

Al ir a tanta velocidad no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino.

Subió sin apuro ni ganas las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada y adentrarse en los solitarios pasillos que conducían a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento.

Caminó con mirada perdida por los bosques, llegando sin darse cuenta al claro donde él y su ex compañera siempre solían entrenar.

El vacío que sentía se incrementó más, hundiéndolo en ese mar de desesperación en el que tanto temía caer.

Justo cuando creía haber perdido la cordura por verse atrapado en aquellos desesperantes sentimientos, una voz lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

_No creí que vinieras_ habló con una muy inusual tranquilidad en él.

Soul lo miró un tanto sorprendido, ya que no lo había visto antes y no era normal verlo así.

Black Star se encontraba allí sentado, casi de espaldas a él, puliendo la espada que ahora usaba.

El pobre la miraba sin expresión en su rostro, solo para ocultar la enorme tristeza e impotencia que lo invadían. Repetía la acción de limpiar la hoja una y otra vez, mirándola tan insistentemente como si quisiera encontrar algún rastro de Tsubaki allí dentro.

Era toda una nueva faceta del ninja, y a su vez, la más deplorable.

La ausencia de su querida compañera realmente le afectaba tanto como a él le afectaba la pérdida de Maka.

Apartó la vista con resignación. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

A lo lejos pudo oír el ruido de unos disparos. Se fijó más detenidamente hasta que sus ojos encontraron al responsable.

Kid se encontraba practicando y perfeccionando algunos _Hado_. Ya que Liz y Patty no se encontraban con él, ahora su única arma era el _Kido_.

Rayos, ¿es que a caso no había ningún lugar que sirviera para aliviar su dolor?

Fuera a donde fuera, solo lograba acrecentar más el dolor del abandono de su arma.

Decidió pasarse por la enfermería para intentar salir un poco de ese ambiente depresivo, aunque a penas asomó su nariz por aquel lugar, fue llamado por Stein, quien le encomendó la labor de atender a los heridos a Kim, mientras que él se dedicaba a atender a otros que se encontraban en un rincón más alejado para poder hablar más cómodamente con el albino.

_Supongo que ya te estarás imaginando para qué te llamé, ¿no es así?_ quiso corroborar el doctor mientas se dedicaba a cambiarle un vendaje a Hero.

El peliblanco hizo una mueca de disgusto. Justo el tema que quería evadir, pero, no tenía opción, después de todo, no había hablado con nadie desde que llegó de ese enfrentamiento.

_Anda, escúpelo ya_ ordenó algo molesto.

_De acuerdo. Vamos a lo primero, ¿Cómo está tu herida?_ preguntó refiriéndose a la ligera quemadura de su brazo.

_Mejor. No finjas ¿quieres? Si vas a preguntarlo solo hazlo y no alargues la conversación_ pidió con impaciencia.

Stein se tomó su tiempo. Al terminar de vendar al muchacho encendió un cigarrillo y finalmente se decidió a hacer la pregunta después de exhalar el humo.

_Dime con detalle que fue lo que pasó_ exigió mirándolo con autoridad.

El peliblanco dejó escapar un suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para lo que sería recordar cada una de las desgarradoras palabras y miradas llenas de odio de Maka.

_Debajo del puente que está en las afueras de la ciudad, hay un extraño lugar que parece no tener fin. Después de tanto caminar me la encontré e intenté hacerla entrar en razón pero…_ apretó sus puños con fuerza ante la frustración _ella dijo que venía a matarme. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerme algo llegó Black Star. Y entonces comenzamos a pelear con el _Kido_ pero… ella siempre ha sido mejor que yo en eso, asique no pude…_ esta vez, fue interrumpido por una tercera voz.

_ ¿Qué? ¿_Kido_? ¿Maka?... pero si es un arma… las armas no pueden usar _Kido_… ¿verdad?_ se sumó Hero a la conversación, quien había estado escuchando todo hasta ese momento.

Stein le dio un par de vueltas al tornillo de su cabeza para luego responderle.

_Exacto. Se supone. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, Maka es la única arma que puede usar _Kido_. Cosa que es aún más extraña teniendo en cuenta quien es el técnico_ volteó a ver a Soul con una mirada significativa _después de todo, las armas son un reflejo del alma de sus técnicos. El extraño poder adicional de Maka tendría algún sentido si Soul fuera un técnico excepcional, pero…_ observó al chico por un momento para luego dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración.

_Vaya, gracias por halagarme_ contestó el albino con ironía.

La explicación dejó a Hero con la boca abierta. Simplemente, le era imposible creer que un arma pudiera usar Kido… ¡Y que tras de todo lo maneje mejor que su propio técnico!

_Por el momento_ prosiguió Stein _debemos dedicarnos a practicar con el Kido y algunas otras armas comunes_

"Armas comunes"

Esas dos palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del albino.

Él no podría. Se dedicaría a perfeccionar sus _Bakudo_ y _Hado_, pero jamás usaría otra arma que no fuera Maka.

Aunque, al pensar en eso, notó un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto durante la batalla.

_Stein_ lo llamó, como siempre, sin ninguna clase de respeto hacia su nombre _¿qué sucederá cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a nuestras propias armas?_

El científico tardó en responder. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos con suma seriedad.

_Eso es algo que tendremos que averiguar al momento de pelear_ respondió para luego dar media vuelta e ir a ayudar a Kim con los otros heridos.

Genial, ni siquiera Stein podía darle alguna respuesta concreta.

En otras palabras… estaban perdidos.

* * *

__¿Entonces?_ insistió la rubia aún confundida._

_El muchacho albino dejó escapar un suspiro, al tiempo que terminaba de colocarse su chaqueta negra._

__Ya te lo dije, Maka… iremos al Shibusen. Es el único lugar al que podemos ir ahora_ explicó brevemente._

_Aún le costaba entenderlo… ¿Cómo fue que las cosas se habían complicado tanto?... tenía suerte de haberse encontrado en una pequeña habitación de hotel él solo cuando ocurrió __eso__… ya que de haber estado en su casa, no sabría como explicárselo a sus padres._

_En fin, sea como sea, lo que pasó pasó, y ahora, al tener un arma, lo mejor sería ir al Shibusen para entrenarse como técnico… ¿la razón?, fácil: simplemente porque no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer o a donde ir y aquello se le presentaba como una oportunidad para iniciar desde cero, en un mundo totalmente diferente._

_Miró nuevamente a la chica que se encontraba aún en su cama, tapando su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas y mirándolo intrigada. Al parecer, ella tampoco estaba muy segura de que sucedería, por lo que su deber ahora como técnico, era cuidar de ella, de su repentina y extrañamente adquirida arma._

__Bien, ya que eres mi arma, debo suponer que ya me conoces y sabes todo sobre mí… asique ahora háblame sobre ti… solo me has dicho tu nombre_ habló nuevamente el muchacho._

_Ella alzó una ceja confundida antes de responder._

__ ¿De qué hablas?_ preguntó curiosa _yo podré ser tu arma, pero eso no quiere decir que sepa algo sobre tu vida, ni siquiera me has dicho quien eres__

__ ¿Ahh?_ ¿Qué era eso?... se suponía que las armas, al ser parte de las almas de los técnicos, sabían todo sobre ellos… o por lo menos eso era lo que le habían dicho… _se supone que tu surgiste de mí, asique lo más lógico es que me conozcas… ¿verdad?_ preguntó para corroborar._

_La rubia colocó un dedo sobre su mentón pensativamente._

__Bueno, tiene sentido pero, lamento decirte que por el momento, eres un perfecto desconocido para mí_ aclaró sin darle mucha importancia realmente._

_Ouch… esas palabras dolieron más que un puñetazo… que ni tu propia arma te conozca… eso ya era caer bajo._

__De acuerdo…_ habló él una vez se recompuso _entonces comencemos como tiene que ser_ le extendió amistosamente una mano antes de continuar _yo soy Soul Evans… y por lo que parece, tu técnico_ se presentó._

_Ella lo observó por unos momentos sin saber que hacer realmente, hasta que por instinto imitó la acción del albino y tomó su mano._

__Yo soy Maka… tu arma_ respondió amigablemente, con una bella sonrisa adornándole el rostro._

Al abrir los ojos pudo observar el techo de aquel lugar que se encontraba sumergido en penumbras a causa de la oscuridad que trajo la noche.

Fue incorporándose lentamente en la cama hasta sentarse en ella. Posó una mano sobre su frente, removiendo algunos cabellos que le estorbaban en su visión.

Otra vez ese sueño…

El día que se conocieron…

Sin previo aviso, golpeó la pared que limitaba con un lado de su cama para descargarse.

¿Por qué últimamente solo soñaba con eso?

Odiaba aquel sueño… de alguna manera, ese recuerdo lograba despertar sentimientos que se suponía ya no debía tener. Se suponía que ya era libre… entonces, ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de regresar a su lado?

Suspiró cansada. Era absurdo, simplemente absurdo tener esos sentimientos. Salió de la cama para luego colocarse su camisa blanca y falda escocesa con cierta nostalgia… debía deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos innecesarios lo antes posible, y el único método para lograrlo, era matando al causante de esas emociones…

_Soul…_

Un potente estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Con rapidez, salió del cuarto que le había asignado Medusa para dirigirse a toda prisa al lugar de donde provino el sonido.

Corrió por los pasillos, junto con algunas otras armas curiosas que querían ver que sucedía, hasta llegar al lugar donde había estado anteriormente con la bruja… ese frio cuarto donde dormitaba la muchacha pelirosa.

Aunque a penas llegaron a su destino, encontraron el atroz escenario de devastación que producía aquella bella durmiente ahora despierta y totalmente fuera de control, arrasando con todo lo que se le ponía en frente.

Las armas caían derrotadas al instante por tan monstruoso poder.

Maka observó con detenimiento a la tal Chrona, quien parecía completamente sumida en la locura… tal y como Medusa lo había dicho… la sangre negra tiene que funcionar con la locura…

Al parecer, se había despertado recientemente, ya que aún se encontraba desnuda, recién salida del tubo y con algún que otro cable todavía incrustado en su cuerpo.

Algunas de las armas que habían llegado con ella decidieron tomar participación en la pelea y ayudar a los otros a detenerla… claro que fueron derrotados sin mucho esfuerzo. Alguno que otro lograba herirla, pero eso solo significaba más problemas para ellos, ya que la sangre negra rápidamente cicatrizaba sus heridas y el líquido oscuro se convertía en clavos afilados que atacaban a sus contrincantes.

De una de sus heridas aún no cicatrizadas, la muchacha loca se apresuró a extraer una gran cantidad de sangre, para materializarla y convertirla en una espada negra con algunas partes blancas. De esa espada, surgió una boca, que al abrirse, emitió una honda sonora que destruyó sin dificultad todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Maka saltó directo hacia ella, esquivando con agilidad todos los ataques que le lanzaba. Aunque no pudo evadir una patada inesperada que la estampó contra una pila de escombros.

Vio casi que con horror como la chica volteaba nuevamente para atacar a otras armas. Harvar se encontraba en el suelo, sin poder moverse ya, y ella, sin remordimiento alguno, levantó su espada en alto, lista para cortarle la cabeza a su indefensa presa.

_ ¡¡Detente!!_ gritó desesperada la rubia, que sin saber exactamente cómo, logró salir de entre los escombros y llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

La abrazó para inmovilizarla momentáneamente, mientras que con una de sus manos forcejeaba con la de ella que sostenía la espada, hasta lograr su objetivo: arrebatarle la espada de las manos para arrojarla lejos.

El cuerpo de la pelirosa perdió fuerzas en poco tiempo, por lo que fue desvaneciéndose en los brazos de la rubia, al parecer ya más calmada. La locura prácticamente se había borrado de su rostro tan pronto como Maka había hecho contacto físico con ella.

Lejos de todo el caos que se había desatado en el lugar, se encontraba Medusa, observando la escena desde su escoba, con una de sus espeluznantes sonrisas al saber que todo marchaba tal y como lo tenía planeado.

_E-etto…_ murmuró una muy nerviosa Eruka, transformada en rana y sosteniéndose como podía de uno de los cables del techo _Medusa-sama… ¿no es malo lo que está sucediendo?_ preguntó asustada.

La bruja le envió una mirada severa, exigiéndole silenciosamente que se explicara mejor.

_B-bueno… me refiero a que… todo esto es un caos, y Chrona despertó antes de tiempo… y…_ afortunadamente para ella, ya no tuvo que seguir hablando, dado que la mujer la interrumpió.

_Por el contrario, Eruka_ comenzó la mujer con su tono de siempre, regresando su vista al lugar donde se encontraban Maka abrazando a Chrona ya inconsciente _esto demuestra que mi teoría es correcta…_ hizo una pequeña pausa en la que detectó que el diminuto cerebro de su sirvienta no le permitía entender sus palabras, por lo que decidió explicarle de forma más simple _por algo le permití a Maka ser el arma de Chrona… Maka no es una simple arma como todos estos inútiles… ella es la única que puede ser el arma de Chrona, a demás de Ragnarok, debido a su "habilidad especial"…_ finalizó con una sonrisa siniestra.

_¿Geko?_ murmuró la rana confundida.

La serpiente ya no le prestó atención. Si no entendía, allá ella, era una simple sirvienta después de todo, no tendría por qué estarle dando explicaciones.

Lo importante, era que con eso, su teoría se comprobaba… ahora tenía el camino libre para destruir a Shinigami junto con el Shibusen.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Y empieza lo interesante! XD (creo... o.O)**

**espero q les haya gustado el cap**

**ya saben, cada vez q envian un review, hacen feliz a una escritora ;)**


End file.
